Son of a Dragonlord Chapter 2
by AltyLeyther
Summary: Whats happening back at the ranch Camelot whilst the girls Morgana and Morgause are out on the range


It was early evening and the time of day when Arthur fondly remembered the times he would retire to his chambers. It seemed so long ago now that it hardly seemed a reality. Instead he swaggered his way to the royal court to report to his father on the daily undertakings with Merlin hot on his heels.

'…and once you've done that, we'll need to address the lack of horses for any new knights we do manage to recruit. Go and find Pengrain and have him speak to me tomorrow, before training. The masons for the lower gate aren't progressing as fast as we would hope so make sure Hellein reports. As for the staff of the royal household, we'll need to collate a list of all those positions …. Are you listening to me?'

'That depends on who you were talking to. Merlin the manservant, Merlin the equerry or even Merlin the magician because, lets face it, I would need something to be able to complete the long list of duties you've just managed to pile on me.'

Arthur stopped abruptly and turned. 'Magic is no laughing matter. I thought you'd been in Camelot long enough to realise that now.'

'Indeed sire'

'Perhaps you can get one of your admirers to give you a hand if your duties are too burdensome?

'Admirers?' Merlin bit his lip but it was too late. Let the rib tickling commence.

'You know, we've just passed half a dozen maids, all with a smile for you, which I think you are oblivious to…'

'Tell me Arthur, as a man who knows women or should I say maids…what's your advice?'

The dig was not missed by Arthur who at that moment caught a glimpse of Gwen crossing the courtyard. Their paths had not accidentally crossed recently despite her now performing duties for Gaius. Arthur hoped she was enjoying her new role. Perhaps he would have time soon enough to take a more proactive approach although he knew it was a route he could not go down, not just now anyhow. What was it Gwen had said once, 'there is always hope'… well, the light was at the end of a very long tunnel at the moment. Merlin coughed in his ear.

'Arthur? You all right?'

'Hmm?'

'Only I was expecting a verbal onslaught and something must have distracted you'. Merlin was trying hard to suppress a childish grin.

'I'll save it for another time, perhaps when I have a mace at hand or a jug of really cold water, but now I must report to the Royal Court'. With that, Arthur continued down the corridor with renewed pace to his waiting father, the King of Camelot.

Merlin dutifully followed. He was after all Arthur's manservant despite any friendship that had developed. Merlin knew the limits. When others were around the master/servant protocol was not to be tampered with but Arthur had grown to appreciate Merlin's presence and ever increasing 'surly retorts'. For his part, Merlin was becoming increasingly disconcerted. Whilst he kept his magic secret he was still living a lie just like in Ealdor and telling Arthur was becoming even harder. How could Arthur trust a man who had lied to him and would Arthur ever come to trust him? To Merlin, the best case scenario was that Arthur was becoming a friend to someone he didn't know which didn't seem to appeal no matter how you dressed it up. 'Merlin !'. And there it was - destiny calling.

* * *

Arthur felt like he was on trial. Arms folded behind his back with eyes forward. He wished that it was just himself and his father without the royal court spectators. That way he could speak more freely with his father. The more and more the King tried to take a firmer and unyielding approach the weaker he appeared to all who watched. What was Arthur to do? He couldn't disagree with him in public. 'Its not good enough!' Uther declared as he rose to his feet.

'We need better progress to be made'

'Sire. I have no reason to doubt that all that can be done is being done to return Camelot to a secure and safe haven for all. The dragon's attacks have done more damage than a direct attack by any army could ever hope to have done.'

'Our neighbours watch us now. They keep a constant watch for any sign of vulnerability and will not hesitate to take advantage of our current predicament. It is your responsibility Arthur to ensure that Camelot can be defended against whatever they may wish to throw at us'.

'We are using all those hands we have available and in time things will return to where we were.'

'Time is not a luxury we have. We have received reports that Odin's army are increasing their activity in the border areas'

'Perhaps it is time to reach out to our other neighbours …'

'No! One sniff of weakness and they too will be in for the kill'

'We need our allies with us whilst we reconstruct our defences both of the castle and our knights. Surely speaking with them at this moment is a sign of strength.'

'Our ties with our allies are precarious at best and are not set in stone. There is no stronger link than a blood tie or even one of marriage and at present we have neither'. Uther watched for Arthur's reaction as did most of the court. Perhaps it would have been better from a father/son point of view to have broached the subject in private but for now, in the royal court, he was speaking to him as his King.

'My Lord'. And there it was, a moment of hesitancy that was missed by most but not to those who knew Arthur. 'Would it not be better to focus on the things we can control rather than those we do not. The town is near back to normal working save for those extra demands and pressures put upon its folk by restoring the defences. Our knights and army, whilst a little drained from their efforts, will be ready should they be called into action. Yes, our physical defences are damaged but even in their current state none would dare to mount a direct attack.'

Uther would let the matter be sidelined for now. The seed had been planted and if he knew his son it would not be ignored fully. Besides, Arthur was of an age where his attentions should perhaps be turning towards the long term future of Camelot and more importantly the Pendragon dynasty. Uther wanted to put producing an heir on the agenda if only to squash any rumours there were about his son and the maid who welcomed him back after facing the dragon.

'Then let us hope more progress is made tomorrow'. With that Uther turned to leave the court but before he did he turned to his son. 'Then, we will be able to consider the future of Camelot more fully'.

……………………..

Arthur flung open the doors of his chambers so hard that they nearly sprang back on their hinges into a following Merlin. 'Don't you have things to do other than follow me around?'

'Indeed sire, but I thought there may be further duties you wanted me to undertake first. For example, I see a goblet of wine over yonder that may have your name on it?'. Merlin could remember a time when the goblet would have been thrown at him for such a remark but he could see that Arthur had to stifle a smile at the suggestion.

'So…' offered Merlin as he put the goblet in front of his master. 'no blood nor marital link with our neighbours eh?'. The great dragon had talked of Arthur being the one to unite Albion but Merlin hadn't for one second thought that marrying his way around the land was the way to do it.

'Nor shall there be one. I think my father is grasping at straws.'

'Lady Vivien may be willing…' Arthur gave Merlin a steely look. Now was not the time for an insight into the world according to Merlin.

'I'll be getting on then' said Merlin as he made his way to the door.

'Yes, you do that Merlin' said Arthur as he addressed the pile of papers on his desk. Where to start. He looked up. Merlin was still stood there.

'Arthur? Would you like me to ask Gaius for something?'

'I think the last thing I need is a sleeping draught from Gaius. They either knock me out for a whole day or need a antidote to revive me. I am not suffering from anything at present'. Merlin decided to play to the rough, tough, save the world kind of man inside.

'Well perhaps something to ease any aches and pains that you don't have in your shoulder and that aren't disrupting you from getting some rest'.

'What I need a rest from is your constant nagging. You're worse than an old woman.'

'Indeed sire'.

Merlin turned again to the door but Arthur stopped him.

'Perhaps something from Gaius might help but I warn you if it does more than merely relax me then I'll be coming after you with more than a mace'.

Merlin nodded and left. Arthur didn't really need anything and he hoped that it would not be Gaius that delivered the potion. After what had been alluded to in the court he needed to speak to Gwen more than ever. He didn't know what he would say but he needed to see her now more than anything.


End file.
